


Teach You A Lesson

by SomethingInTheSea



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Incest, Misogyny, Parent/Child Incest, Pierre is terrible, Pseudo-Incest, Sexism, depends on who you think is Abi's dad, if this is incest or pseudo incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingInTheSea/pseuds/SomethingInTheSea
Summary: Pierre is sick of his daughter not acting like a proper woman.
Relationships: Pierre/Abigail
Kudos: 46





	Teach You A Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> I miss getting railed ajhsfahfs vaccine when??
> 
> Anyway, disclaimer that I know all of this is extremely fucked up and if anything like this happened irl I would be absolutely horrified. Also if this is not your cup of tea, please take care of yourself and hit that back button. Maybe drink some hot chocolate or something instead of reading this <3
> 
> If this is your cup of tea, welcome and please enjoy lol <3

Pierre frowned as he heard the door slam closed. Abigail was back late. He wished she wouldn't stay out so late and he hoped she hadn't been playing with that sword again. It was ridiculous, her ideas about adventure and battling monsters in the mines. And her clothes! Must she insist on dressing so- so gothic? It was morbid and unladylike. Sometimes Pierre looked at her disregard for proper behavior and he felt close to snapping and actually hitting her. So far his self control had held, but he couldn't promise that it would continue to.

He let out a sigh as he heard her stomp her way down the hall and slammed the door to her room. Caroline was fast asleep and Pierre didn't bother trying to wake her as he got up to scold Abigail. He plodded down the hall and pushed open Abigail's door.

"Dad! What are you doing up?" Abigail looked up from where she was hiding something behind her bed. 

Pierre narrowed his eyes, sure that whatever she was hiding from him it couldn't be good. It was times like these, times when she snuck around and hid things from him and hung out in the graveyard and such, these were times when he wasn't so sure she really was his daughter. Surely his daughter wouldn't be so rebellious, she would know her place.

"What are you hiding?" He asked.

"Nothing!" Abigail lied, "Seriously, what are you doing in my room?"

"Show me what you were hiding. Now." Pierre demanded.

He was losing his patience quickly. Abigail groaned and rolled her eyes, which made anger bubble in Pierre's stomach. How dare she? She was his daughter, his property, she may be an adult now but she still had no right to act like this.

"Fine." Abigail reached behind the bed and pulled out a sword.

"A sword?! Really?! You know that I have forbidden you to use swords!" Pierre snapped.

"You can't forbid me from doing anything!" She snapped back.

"This is my house, you eat my food that I buy with my money! Unless you want all that to go away you will learn to listen to me! You will start acting like a proper woman! You will not dress in this horrible gothic fashion, you will be dying your hair back to it's natural colour and you will not touch a sword ever again!" Pierre punctuated each order with a jab of his pointer finger into the air.

Abigail's eyes had gotten wider and wider with every order and when he was finished she scoffed.

"No. You can't make me do any of that! You don't want to let me live here if I don't obey you? Fine! I'll leave. I'm sure the farmer would give me a place to stay, maybe I could even work as a farmhand. I don't need you." Abigail crossed her arms.

Pierre saw red. Maybe she was his daughter, maybe she wasn't, but either way she needed to be taught a lesson. Pierre walked the couple steps he needed to stand directly in front of her. He didn't know what his expression was doing, but fear flickered in her eyes.

"You're my daughter, I _own_ you! You _will_ obey me!" Pierre gave her one last warning.

"I will not!" Abigail's voice trembled, but she held firm.

Pierre had been pushed to his breaking point. A shameful part of him whispered that he hadn't really been pushed this far, that he had only been looking for an excuse. He ignored that part of his mind and he grabbed his daughter by the shoulders and slammed her into the wall, audibly knocking the breath out of her. Her eyes were wide and more scared than they'd even been and Pierre felt his cock stir.

"Dad! That hurt!" She shrieked.

"Good." Pierre growled and oh how that delicious fear increased, "If you won't act like a proper woman on your own then I'll just have to teach you how to be one, whether you like it or not."

"What does that mea-" Abigail started, but Pierre cut her off with a fierce kiss.

She screamed into his mouth and flailed, trying to push him off of her, but Pierre just deepened the kiss, plunging his tongue into his daughter's mouth, claiming it for himself. She started to bite down on his tongue, but one of his hands shot up to grip her jaw and keep it open. She tasted so delicious, his own daughter was the best thing he'd ever tasted. Maybe it was the fact that he had raised her, maybe it was that he was claiming her by force, maybe she was simply made for him. It didn't really matter why, all that matter was that he not stop this assault.

Abigail screamed and sobbed into the kiss, her free hand started to claw at Pierre's face and he broke the kiss for a moment to snatch he wrist and pin both her arms above her head with one of his hands.

"Please, dad! Please stop! I'll dress however you want! I'll stop training with my sword! I promise, just please stop! I'm your daughter!!" Abigail begged, tears pouring down her face and chest heaving with sobs.

"Oh, I know you're going to shape up and act properly. You're going to be the perfect daughter and do everything I say. That's why I can't stop, Abigail. I have to make sure the lesson sticks." Pierre explained.

He then latched his mouth onto her neck. She was salty from the sweat she must have worked up while running about with that sword. The taste further solidified in his mind that he truly needed to do this. Abigail needed to become the perfect wife for whichever man she married. A part of Pierre wished he could have her as a wife, to mold her into the perfect woman and then reap the fruits of that labor for the rest of his life. 

Abigail continued to let out a string of pleas, begging her father to stop, to let her go, but they fell on deaf ears. Pierre bit down and when Abigail screamed he soothed the bruise with his tongue, prompting louder sobbing. She was so delicious and soft. he pulled back to see her pale skin darkening with bruises. His cock was fully erect now, seeing how he'd marked her. 

Pierre couldn't wait any longer. He spun his daughter around and pulled off his tie to bind her hands together behind her back before pulling her over to bend her over the bed. She was screaming so loud Pierre was surprised she hadn't woken up Harvey, let alone Caroline who was just down the hall. He swiftly pulled her pants down and as her screaming began to reach a fever pitch he shoved her panties into her mouth, shutting her up. As much as Pierre had enjoyed her screaming and even though Caroline was a heavy sleeper, he couldn't risk being interrupted. He'd wanted this for so long.

His daughter's ass was gorgeous and pale and so round. He let his hand reach out to grope and oh the softness of her was just so wonderful to Pierre. He slapped her ass a few times, delighting in Abigail's muffled screams and the red colour he skin turned. He lost himself in hitting her over and over, turning that skin a painful red. It was a parody of how a different parent might punish Abigail for disobeying like she had and Pierre enjoyed it, but his cock strained against his pants, begging to be set free to sink into his daughter's beautiful cunt.

And it was so beautiful. He let his hand trail down to probe at it, feeling her wetness. She struggled to get away and was still sobbing, but she was so amazingly wet. Pierre smiled, his daughter wanted this even if she wouldn't admit that to herself. She wanted to serve and pleasure her father and Pierre was happy to give her exactly what she wanted.

He pushed his own pants down and let the hand that was slick with Abigail's juices stroke his cock a few times, the delicious relief of pleasure making him groan. Abigail stopped struggling, seeming frozen, possibly in panic or possibly with anticipation. Pierre couldn't keep either of them waiting so he pressed the tip of his cock to her entrance. She radiated warmth and Pierre groaned again, aching to sink himself in her.

"This is what you were made for. Not fighting monsters, not running about on a farm, not playing silly games. No, you were made to be fucked. You are nothing but a hole to please the men around you." Pierre hissed, hands gripping her hips tightly.

Abigail shook her head frantically and sobbed again, but nothing would stop Pierre. He finally thrust forward and plunged into his daughter's cunt. She was so hot and wet and tight and fuck, it truly was like she'd been perfectly made for him. Pierre let his head fall back as he let out a long moan. Abigail pulsed around him and he reveled in the feeling of her. 

Then her pulled back and started properly fucking his daughter. The slapping of their skin filled the room, as did the renewed sounds of sobbing from Abigail. Pierre ignored the sounds though, and just focused entirely on the way her cunt gripped his, how the wet heat of her was the best thing he'd ever felt, how she would look swollen with his child. Yes, there was every chance she wasn't his biologically so really there was nothing stopping him from breeding her. Not that knowing for sure that she truly was his would stop him. He was his daughter and she felt so fucking good around his cock.

Pierre felt his gut begin to tighten and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He wished he could keep fucking Abigail forever, especially now that she was limp on the bed, all the fight drained out of her. Oh, she was still crying softly, but he'd truly broken her and that just made everything that much sweeter. Fucking the broken shell of his daughter was everything he'd ever dreamed and he had to share that pleasure. There was one last way to truly break Abigail and he reached down to toy with her clit. She tensed up which almost undid him right then and he had to slow down. He continued to play with her while gently trusting.

"You're going to come? You're going to come on your daddy's cock you filthy slut? This is what you're made for, made to be fucked by me. You are mine, Abigail. You are my daughter, my fucktoy, and I will never stop using you. You're going to be a good girl for me and I'll fuck you over and over, endlessly forever. I'll find a way to claim you as my wife, you are _mine!_ " Pierre hadn't fully known he was going to declare any of that when he'd opened his mouth, but as he spoke the words were delicious on his tongue.

He would follow through on those promises, he knew that now. Abigail would be his forever, he would never stop fucking her. She would be his little toy, his perfect little daughter-wife.

Finally she tensed up and with a sob she spasmed as she came. She rippled so beautifully over Pierre's cock that he couldn't hold back anymore. With just a couple more thrusts he came inside her, spilling his seed deep within Abigail's amazing cunt. He panted as he gripped her hips and let his cock twitch and spurt in and extended orgasm. He'd never before felt as amazing as he did then. God, he'd have to fuck her again soon.

Eventually he pulled out and watched as his come dribbled out of his own daughter's cunt. He really hoped he had gotten her pregnant. Pierre wondered what excuse Abigail would come up with to explain that, who she would say the father was. 

Pierre slapped her ass one last time before pulling up his pants and walking out of the room, leaving Abigail trembling on her bed. He knew two things for sure, that he would never get enough of her cunt and that she would be far more obedient now. He smiled to himself as he walked down the hallway to slip into bed with his wife.


End file.
